handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Wenz
Douglas Edward Wenz was the main antagonist of Dual Act in the fifth volume. He is the third prince of the Wenz Empire chosen as the third princess Emilia Gudenburg due to being the illegitimate child between a Wenz woman and the current King of Gudenburg. He allied himself with the Prime Minister, Bratt Fitzroy to attempt a coup d'état against Gudenberg, but failed after the truth came out. Soon after the capture of Planet ZERO, Douglass met and he became engaged with Irina Florence. Appearance Douglas is a silver-haired young man around the same height as Hayato dressed in royal blue clothing. Aside from his normal royal clothing, Douglas is shown to be dressed in a red-colored variable suit whenever in combat. Personality Though Douglas has shown to be somewhat of a polite young man, he is later revealed to be quite petty as he believed that Hayato stole his former fiance from him and challenged him to a fight to prove himself to be better for Emilia. He is also really arrogant and rude to people who interrupt him, shouting at a woman who was later revealed to be Serivia Notredame, the current pope. When the King tried to break off the marriage for his daughter, Douglas threatened that eighty percent of the variable stones and savage cores from the United Nations would go towards the Wenz Empire instead of the Gudenburg Empire. He later compromised that if he lost against Hayato, then he could call off the marriage, but if he won, then Douglas would be made the Commander of the Slayer Troops of the Allied Forces of the Federation of Britannia. He would also do whatever it takes to win, with Hayato stating that he's the type who likes to use tricks. Douglas also blamed for Hayato and Little Garden for "shaming" him and calling off the marriage between him and Emilia, even sending Joker, a dangerous homunculus to attack the Slayers of Little Garden, while also included Karen Kisaragi. Even sending his guard to steal Hayato's Hundred and replace it with a poor replica. Douglas also has a great hatred toward the Gudenburg Empire for treating the Wenz Empire like slaves, even using the excuse that God gave them the power to take revenge. However, after his defeat at the hands of Hayato, as well as his subsequent imprisonment, Douglas has mellowed out turning into a more calm and kind person as he even showed great remorse for what he had done to Hayato and Emilia. History Powers and Abilities Sense Energy: As a Slayer, Douglas is able to use sense energy in order to boost his physical abilities and also infuse it into his Hundred. |Rani Dōji Tenkai Suru|lit. "Simultaneous Deployment"}}: Douglas is among the few rare people able to activate more than one Hundred at the same time and is able to use it in combat. Expert Swordsman: Douglas is proficient in swordplay being able to fight against Hayato in their match, albeit he had the latter's Hundred replaced before their match. He is also considered to be skilled in dual-wielding both his Hundred using the Dual Act. Equipment |Shinku Eikō|lit. "Crimson Glory"}}: Douglas owns a Chevalier Hundred similar to Hayato, which takes form as a red-colored broadsword. When inactive instead of a normal crystal, it takes form as a ring on his finger. *'Full-Body Armament:' He is among the rare people able to release all of his sense energy in order to don a red full-bodied armor that resembles a dragon. This boosts Douglas' abilities to a greater extent. |Desu Sutā|lit. "Achieving Absolute Disaster"}}: Douglas is in possession of another Chevalier Hundred, which takes form as a black far more sinister broadsword that seems to merge into darkness. Trivia *His first name Douglas comes from English and Scottish origins meaning "Dark River". Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Slayers Category:Wenz Category:Former Antagonists